De nuevo sin ti
by Elisika
Summary: Antes de la boda, los Cullen se vuelven a marchar, esta vez, nada de despedidas. ¿Tendrá esto algo que ver con la repentina vuelta de Jacob o con el embarazo de Bella? Primera historia, no seáis muy duros es un E
1. El bosque

Esta historia se me ocurrió hace poco y según pienso, es una gran paranoia, pero bueno, espero que les guste.

He hecho un pequeño crossover entre Crepúsculo y Xmen (la patrulla X en España y Hombres X en Hispano America, por si las dudas) porque ya os digo, es una gran paranoia xD

La historia tiene lugar después de Eclipse

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (bueno algunos si), son de la Meyer y de Marvel Comics****, especialmente, de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, que pena...**

**Capitulo 1:**** El bosque**

Me encontraba en un bosque, sola, caminando entre los árboles, buscando algo... a alguien... en algún lugar de mi conciencia tenía la impresión de haber estado antes aquí, de haber paseado por estos bosques en sueños... pero no podía ser... esa horrorosa sensación de Deja vu no podía ser cierta...

Caminaba ansiosa por el bosque, cada vez más deprisa, ya sabia como iba a acabar el sueño, hace dos meses soñaba lo mismo, todas las noches... Corría y corría, intentando escapar de esa sensación de vacío, de abandono, pero SABIA que era inevitable, que tarde o temprano no podría seguir corriendo, y entonces...

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, despierta!- me gritó una voz, sacudiéndome firme pero gentilmente por los hombros. Abrí los ojos, obedeciendo, pero no podía ver nada, un velo húmedo cubría mis ojos.

-¿Que ocurre Bella? Tranquilízate, estas a salvo- me decía mi ángel personal mientras me acunaba entre sus fríos brazos.

-¡Oh! Edward- intente hablar, pero los sollozos se agolpaban en mi garganta, impidiéndome articular palabras y por un tiempo, me quede así, en silencio, intentando controlar mi llanto mientras Edward me acunaba en sus brazos intentando calmarme.

-Ya paso... solo fue un mal sueño... estoy aquí... no me voy a ningún sitio...- me susurraba al oído.

Cuando al fin me calme, alcé la cabeza para mirar a Edward a los ojos. Me devolvió una mirada preocupada.

-¿Que estabas soñando?- me pregunto preocupado- No dejabas de gritar mi nombre y decías que tenias que despertar...

Por toda respuesta le abracé más fuerte, llenando los pulmones de su embriagador aroma. Edward me abrazo más fuerte y apoyó su mejilla contra mi cabeza. Estuvimos así durante un tiempo, minutos, pero me parecieron horas. Cuando finalmente me recupere, le pregunté:

-¿Que hora es?

-Las cuatro de la mañana, deberías volver a dormirte.- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al visualizar de nuevo los árboles en mi cabeza.- O mejor no, pero entonces ¿que quieres hacer?

-¿Que hacías antes de que me despertara?- Para mi sorpresa, Edward desvió la mirada ¿incomodo? Al verle así, mi curiosidad se disparó y me revolví entre las mantas para mirar lo que tenía entre las manos, pero Edward lo ocultó de mi vista antes de que averiguara lo que era.

-Es un secreto, te lo enseñare cuando esté acabado.- estaba segura de que, en esos momentos, si Edward hubiese sido humano, se habría sonrojado. Claro que si hubiese sido humano, no habría estado a mi lado ya que mi "querido" padre le había prohibido volver a entrar en casa a excepción de unas pocas horas determinadas, ya que estaba convencido que al mantenernos separados, mi padre tenía mas oportunidades para hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a... la boda...

Como siempre que pensaba en el asunto, rocé distraídamente el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, esperaba que para siempre.

-¡Por favor Edward, déjamelo ver! - le suplique, teniendo en cuenta que ese truco me había funcionado una vez, podría volverlo a hacer.

Y funcionó, Edward me obsequio con su preciosa sonrisa torcida y me mostró lo que escondía entre los cojines. Era un cuaderno de dibujo.

-Todavía no está acabado, por eso quería esperar a enseñártelo...

-Es... es...

-¿Te gusta?

Era un retrato mío, estaba claro que era yo, pero mucho más hermosa. En el dibujo, mi rostro reflejaba una paz inmensa y era... la belleza de ese dibujo era tan impresionante que ni siquiera encontraba palabras para describirlo en mi mente, pero eso me hizo tomar conciencia de algo ¿Era así como Edward me veía?

-¿Bella?- me llamó algo ansioso

-Es precioso Edward, pero estoy algo decepcionada... – eso le pilló con la guardia baja y me miró sin comprender

-¿No hay absolutamente nada que no se te de bien?

Se rió ante el reproche de mi voz y me cogió el cuaderno de las manos para dejarlo en la mesa.

-¿Haces eso todas las noches? – no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Bueno... desde que acabé de leerme toda tu colección de libros y como no podía hablar contigo, las noches se hicieron bastante tediosas, así que decidí aprender a dibujar para después poder ofrecerte un buen regalo de bodas sin gastar nada de dinero.

Torcí un poco el gesto cuando pronunció la palabra "boda" pero me emocioné mucho al hacerme ver que recordaba mi pequeña petición para la boda. Había prohibido a TODOS los Cullen el hacerme un regalo que se saliese de mis cánones de la normalidad en cuanto al precio, para asegurarme de que no se les ocurriese comprarme un avión o cualquier chorrada de esas que, por lo que descubrí, Alice tenía en mente.

-No hace falta que me regales nada...

-Lo se, pero aún así lo voy a hacer, no puedo evitarlo.

-Pero yo no se que regalarte a ti... – protesté

-Me harías feliz con solo dos palabras: "Si, quiero" – Me revolví algo incomoda – Oh, vamos Bella ¿Todavía te molesta el recordar el hecho de que nos casemos? Al final me voy a sentir algo ofendido.

-Bueno, si lo que te preocupa es que te deje plantado delante del altar no tendrías por que hacerlo – bromeé. No me respondió, pero me sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia mí.

Lo que más me gustaba de Edward era sin duda su forma de besar, el roce de sus fríos labios tenía la habilidad de hacerme olvidar cualquier problema o preocupación. Cuando me besaba, olvidaba la boda, a mi padre, que estaba furioso conmigo, a Alice que me tenía preparada una sesión de tortura en el centro comercial, incluso a Jacob, que había desaparecido de la reserva hace una semana. Pero con sus besos también solía olvidar cualquier precaución ante Edward, ante el hecho de que al ser un vampiro, sin querer, podría aplastarme la cabeza como quien dobla una brizna de hierba o que una parte de él estaba deseando clavarme los dientes y beber mi sangre... Pero eso tendía a recordármelo él.

Se apartó de mí suavemente, pero firme, deshaciendo el férreo abrazo de mis brazos en su cuello sin ningún esfuerzo. Suspiré y me deje caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Si bien era cierto que ya no tenía que hacer tanto esfuerzo para controlarse, Edward todavía tenía sus límites. Ante mi aspecto derrotado, Edward se rió un poco y volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos, levemente.

-Vamos Bella, duérmete, no creo que mañana Alice te deje dormir...

¡Oh! Es cierto, me olvidaba, mañana Alice me llevaría de compras... ¡Socorro!


	2. De compras

Bueno, no se si le ha gustado a alguien porque todavía no domino mucho el ingles y no se lo que dicen en mi pagina ^_^U además, no se si me han dejado reviews porque no los encuentro u_uU pero bueno, si no os importa, yo sigo a lo mío.

******************************************

**Capitulo 2: De compras u_uU**

Un roce frío en mi cara me despertó por la mañana y me desperecé lentamente, deshaciéndome de los últimos resquicios de un sueño. Me habría gustado quedarme así para siempre, pero la voz de Edward me devolvió a la realidad.

-Sabes muy bien que Alice es capaz de arrastrarte fuera de la cama ¿no? - Le gruñí y me enrosqué fuertemente entre las mantas.

-Estoy enferma

Edward empezó a reírse, pero de pronto se escuchó un impaciente toqueteo en la puerta de mi habitación. Me tensé automáticamente, pensando que mi padre nos había descubierto, pero me tranquilicé al ver el aspecto relajado de Edward, aunque, nunca se sabe.

-¡Bella! – Gritó la voz de Alice a través de la puerta - ¡Tu padre se ha ido y se que estás despierta, como no estés preparada en menos de cinco minutos encerraré a Edward en mi armario hasta el día de la boda!

-Vale, vale... No hace falta ser tan drástica. – dije en voz baja saliendo de la cama a sabiendas de que me oiría.

-¡Cuatro minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos!

Me empecé a preocupar de que Alice cumpliese su amenaza así que me apresuré hacia mi ropa y salí rápidamente de mi habitación hasta el baño bajo la impaciente mirada de mi futura cuñada. Sorprendentemente, estaba lista cuando Alice gritó que se me había acabado el tiempo.

-No te preocupes por el desayuno, Rosalie ha preparado algo mientras te vestías, ya te lo comerás en el coche. – me dijo Alice al ver que me encaminaba hacia la cocina. Al oír eso, me detuve de golpe y miré directamente a Edward.

-¿Ro... Rosalie?

-Se ofreció a acompañaros por su propia voluntad.

La repentina generosidad de Rosalie me pilló desprevenida, todavía tenía cara de alucinada cuando salí de mi casa y la vi sentada en el asiento del copiloto del Porsche amarillo de Alice.

-Buenos días Bella ¿Has dormido bien? – me preguntó mientras me sentaba detrás de ella

-Si... estooo... Buenos días, si gracias. – todavía no tenía muy claro como debía tratar a Rosalie. Desde que se sincerara conmigo, nuestra relación había cambiado bastante, pero todavía me sentía bastante incomoda a su lado.

-¡Vamos allá! – Gritó Alice de pronto – Adiós Edward, no te olvides de que tienes que ir a recoger el traje. – le avisó mientras arrancaba.

-Hasta luego – le dije, aunque en mi mente pensaba "¡Socorro!"

Se quedó allí de pie mirando como nos marchábamos a toda velocidad, yo le miraba a través de la luna trasera, como si me hubiesen secuestrado, aunque casi era así ya que estas salidas iban en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Para que narices teníamos que ir de compras? Ya tenía todo lo que podía necesitar, aunque, claro, no según Alice.

-Oh, vamos Bella, alegra esa cara. Te prometo que estaremos de vuelta antes de la hora de comer. – me aseguró Alice

-Mentir es muy feo ¿lo sabes? – no pude evitar susurrar.

Rosalie no pudo contenerse y soltó una sonora risa, a la que pronto nos unimos Alice y yo. Alice encendió la radio a toda potencia y estoy segura de que abría abierto la capota del coche si no fuese por que estaba lloviendo a mares, pero daba igual, aquello me recordaba increíblemente a una salida anterior, con Angela y Jessica, cuando todavía era mi amiga, ese fue el día en que Edward se abrió a mi, el día en el que yo le revelé mis conocimientos y aún así, él no me había apartado. No podía creer que en cosa de unos días ese apuesto vampiro iba a ser mi marido.

Llegamos a Seattle y Alice nos llevó a un enorme centro comercial de la ciudad. Estuvo paseándome por todas las tiendas, presumiendo de mí. La conversación siempre era la misma:

Buenos días señoritas Hale y Cullen ¿que podemos hacer por ustedes? Decían las dependientas. Me sorprendió que absolutamente Todas conociesen sus nombres y supieran quienes eran. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Después de todo, eran Alice "maniaca de las compras" y Rosalie "la mujer más bella".

Está es Bella, nuestra futura cuñada Respondían siempre ellas. Después de eso, me miraban todas las dependientas, de paso, yo me ponía como un tomate, y me felicitaban todas. Entonces Alice pedía que trajesen ropa de mi talla y se dedicaba a hacerme probar todo lo que traían y de paso, comprarlo a pesar de mi negativa.

A la hora de la comida, Alice recordó súbitamente que yo no era una muñeca de recortable y me dejó ir al área de restauración. Estas sesiones me dejaban física y mentalmente agotada así que me desplomé en la primera silla que encontré mientras Rosalie se sentaba enfrente de mí.

-Una se acostumbra con el tiempo – me dijo, en un, supongo, intento de reconfortarme, aunque solo consiguió que me sintiera peor.

-Después de la boda tendré la fuerza suficiente como para agarrarme a algo muy sólido para evitar que Alice me vuelva a llevar de compras por una temporada. - Rosalie arrugó un poco el ceño. – ¡Ay! Perdona Rosalie, olvidé que no te gusta hablar de eso.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, incomodas hasta que llegó el camarero y pedí una ración generosa de glucosa. Alice llegó al rato, no llevaba ninguna bolsa, pues había sobornado un poco a las dependientas para que les llevaran las compras a casa y se sentó al lado nuestro para anunciarnos el plan de la tarde.

-Bueno, ya hemos comprado ropa para todos así que esta tarde tendremos que ir a la joyería y a comprar la lencería.

-¿Lencería? ¿Para quien? – Alice me miró inquisidoramente – ¡Ah no! ¿No estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando verdad Alice?

-¡Oh vamos, Bella! La lencería es una parte esencial del vestido de novia – dijo Rosalie.

-Pero... pe... pero – estaba tan avergonzada que sentía mi cara arder.

-¡Nada de peros! Yo te diré la que más le gusta a Edward – Alice intentaba ayudarme, pero al decir eso, estuve a punto de sufrir un colapso. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se había trasladado a mi cara, estaba segura de eso.

-No te preocupes Bella, no es tan difícil. – Rosalie intentaba calmarme aunque podía ver en sus ojos que la escena le resultaba de lo más cómica. – lo único que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos, ponértela y Alice y yo decidiremos por ti si eso te resulta más fácil.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba más calmada así que nos fuimos hacia la joyería. Aquí las dependientas nos recibieron como a reinas y enseguida empezaron a sacar las piezas más caras de la tienda. Alice estaba decidida a comprarme algo MUY caro, por mucho que le protestara, pero la verdad es que no me gustaba nada de lo que veía, solo podía pensar en el despilfarro que iba a hacer Alice. Al final me cansé y me levanté para mirar por mi misma. Había cosas muy bonitas, cierto, pero ninguna me llamaba la atención.

Así estaba, dando vueltas, cuando me tropecé. Alice y Rosalie lo vieron venir, pero estaban rodeadas de dependientas y no pudieron evitar que me estampara contra el suelo.

-¡Bella! – gritó Alice

-¿Bella, estás bien? – me dijo Rosalie mientras se acercaba para tenderme una mano. Pero yo no se la cogí. Allí estaba. Debajo de un mostrador. Seguramente debió de caérsele a alguien mientras sacaba algo, no se, pero si me había caído en ese lugar en especial, era por alguna razón. Estiré el brazo y saque la bolsita de debajo del escaparate.

-Alice, ya se lo que quiero – le tendí la bolsita y ella la abrió para sacar lo que había dentro. Era un collar. Era muy sencillo, era una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de corazón de zafiros. Hacía juego con el corazón que llevaba en mi pulsera, además, a Edward le gustaba el color azul y este azul era precioso.

-¿Estas segura Bella? – Me preguntó Alice algo insegura – Hay cosas mucho más bonitas – más caras – en la tienda.

-Quiero llevar este collar el día de mi boda y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Alice sabía que podía ser muy persistente así que suspiró, se paso una mano por la cara y se rindió.

-Esta bien...

Cuando salimos de la joyería, estaba radiante de felicidad. ¡Me había salido con la mía! Alice no había conseguido comprarme nada muy caro, pues el collar valía "solo" sesenta dólares así que, para compensar, Rosalie y ella se habían comprado varios anillos y pulseras muy caros para satisfacer su ansia por el gasto. Pero de pronto, mi burbuja de felicidad explotó al recordar a donde íbamos ahora.

-No hace falta que seas tan dramática, tu vete a tu lugar feliz que Rose y yo nos encargamos de todo.

Lo intente, pero hoy especialmente, mi lugar feliz me estaba vedado. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía concentrarme en nada y cuando Alice le anunció a la dependienta que buscaban algo para mi Luna de Miel, estuve muy cerca de estallar de vergüenza. La mujer empezó a sacar conjuntos a cual más provocativo y cada vez que los veía me daba algo. De pronto, Rosalie me agarró por los hombros y me llevó a una esquina de la tienda.

-Bella, escúchame. – intenté calmar un poco mi respiración pero no podía.

Entonces, Rosalie me dio una torta. Funcionó, estaba tan confundida por la bofetada que olvide mis nervios.

-Gracias Rosalie.

-De nada. Ahora escúchame bien. Se que estás nerviosa, pero no tienes porque. Piensa en tu noche de bodas – volví a enrojecer ligeramente - ¡Escúchame! Esa noche es muy especial tanto para ti como para Edward ¿No querrás llevar tu pijama normal y corriente de todas las noches no? Porque sabes muy bien que esa no será una noche normal. No entiendo porqué estás tan nerviosa, tu le quieres ¿no? – Asentí rápidamente – De todas formas, Bella, mi hermano es tan mojigato que dudo mucho de que se fije en lo que llevas puesto, lo único que le importa eres tu, así como a ti solo te tiene que importar él ¿Entendido?

-Si

-Muy bien, pues ahora, entra en el probador y pruébate lo que te de Alice.

Después de ese discurso, todo salio con absoluta normalidad. Aunque me incomodase un poco aceptarlo, Rosalie tenía mucha razón, ¿porque tenía que importarme algo tan nimio como la ropa interior? Yo solo debía preocuparme por Edward. Por primera vez, me estremecí de emoción y no de terror al imaginarme la boda.

Al final, compramos un conjunto negro de encaje con un camisón corto a juego que, a pesar de la vergüenza inicial, me gustó mucho. Alice insistió en que me lo llevase puesto, para "acostumbrarme a él" pero había un propósito escondido detrás de esa frase, aunque no llegase a comprender que era lo que tramaba.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando entramos en el coche para volver y me acomodé en el asiento trasero para intentar dormir el rato del viaje. Alice y Rosalie hablaban en voz baja para no molestarme y empecé a adormilarme. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando sonó mi móvil y la vibración contra mi pierna me despertó.

-¿Diga? – pregunté mientras bostezaba

-¿Bella? Soy Seth – me respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Me sorprendí un poco ¿Por que me llamaba Seth a estas horas? Normalmente hablábamos por la mañana o por la noche. ¿Acaso...?

-¿Seth? ¿Que pasa, ha ocurrido algo? ¿Como está Jake...?

-De eso quería hablarte Bella, Jake, Ha vuelto.

************************************

Bueno, aquí lo dejo que es un poco tarde ya ^_^

Ya he descubierto como leer los reviews y quiero aclarar una cosa

El crossover es más adelante, ya lo avisaré y ya se que es algo raro, pero después de todo, ¿que no es raro dentro de mi cabeza? xD

Lo que debería sorprenderos es que el crossover no incluyese ninguna serie más xD

Gracias a **Jimi Blue Ochsenknecht, **felicidades, eres la primera en dejar un rewie ^_^

Me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión sobre mi historia. Ya se que acaba de empezar, pero bueno, la cosa ira mejorando con el tiempo ^_^


	3. Despreocupacion

Siento haber tardado ^_^U

Me alegro de que les guste ^_^ no tenía mucha idea de como hacer este capitulo, pero bueno, lo consulté con la almohada y a salido algo xD

***********************************************

**Capitulo 3: Despreocupación**

-De eso quería hablarte Bella, Jake, Ha vuelto.

Me quedé muda, no se si de alivio, alegría o preocupación. Todo el tiempo en el que Jacob había estado desaparecido, había estado muy preocupada y me sentía tremendamente culpable. No podía evitar pensar que se había marchado por mi culpa y había estado llamando a Seth todos los días para que me dijese como estaba y si pensaba volver. Pero ahora que estaba de vuelta, no sabía como sentirme ¿Debía estar aliviada porque se había decidido a volver y puede que a perdonarme? ¿O debía estar preocupada porque había vuelto para enfrentarse a Edward y al resto de los Cullen? Pero sobretodo tenía miedo de los sentimientos más profundos que Jake despertaba en mí. Cuanto habría deseado que Jake fuese mi hermano... todo habría sido mucho más fácil para todos...

-¿Bella, sigues ahí?

-Si, gracias por decírmelo Seth

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No... No estoy segura ¿Como está él?

-Bueno, está cambiado. Tanto tiempo bajo su forma lobuna le ha vuelto bastante irascible... pero está bien. Billy está muy contento y Sam también, al fin estamos todos juntos.

-Me alegro mucho.

-¿Vas a pasarte por aquí? – me preguntó preocupado

-No... Mejor no Seth. Le voy a dar un tiempo para que se acostumbre de nuevo a su casa. – le respondí en un vano intento de bromear un poco con él.

-Está bien, ¿pero vendrás no?

-Por supuesto chaval.

-Entonces hasta pronto Bella

-Ya nos veremos.

Colgué el teléfono y alcé la vista, estábamos delante de la casa de los Cullen. Alice y Rosalie me miraban preocupadas desde los asientos delanteros, seguramente temiendo que me entrara una crisis nerviosa o algo así.

-¿Porqué esas caras tan largas? – les pregunté para calmar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella? – se preocupó Alice

-Por supuesto, ahora casi todo está bien, solo falta que mi padre vuelva a hablarme y que llegue mi madre.

Había decidido que lo mejor era no pensar en ello. Esta noche la iba a pasar en casa de los Cullen, Alice había conseguido que mi padre me liberara por una noche para prepararme para la boda. Alice le había dicho que faltaban tantas cosas que no podía venir a buscarme por la mañana... claro, todo era mentira, solo lo había hecho para librarme de él durante un tiempo, pero mi padre no era tan tonto, solo había consentido que me quedase un día y una noche y punto.

-¡No se hable más! – Se exclamó de pronto Alice, sobresaltándome – ¡El chucho no va a amargarme la noche!

Salimos del coche y me apresuré a entrar en la casa. Edward estaba sentado en el piano, tocando mi nana. Me senté a su lado y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Él se inclinó para besarme el pelo.

-¿Que tal ha ido?

-No quiero volver a ir de compras con Alice en una buena temporada, pero aparte de eso, bien...

-No exageres Bella, que estoy segura de que en la última tienda has disfrutado mucho – soltó Alice de pronto, consiguiendo que me pusiese roja como un tomate. Edward nos miraba confundido y yo me avergoncé aún más al imaginar lo que estaría escuchando de la mente de Alice y Rosalie que se reían a carcajada limpia mientras iban hacia el salón, dejándonos solos.

-¿Que ha querido decir con eso? – me preguntó Edward hecho un lío.

-¿No has oído nada?

-Me están bloqueando, ahora mismo Alice está pensando en como va a arreglarte el pelo mañana y Rosalie... – puso los ojos en blanco – No quieras saberlo.

Solté un suspiro aliviado y Edward me miró aún más insistentemente, intentando, como siempre sin éxito, sonsacar esa información de mi mente. Edward siguió tocando un rato y al cabo de un rato se levantó para acompañarme a la cocina para cenar algo. Mientras cenaba una manzana que había conseguido encontrar en la alacena se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Puedo ver tu cuaderno, ese en el que dibujabas la otra noche? – Edward hizo una mueca - ¿Que pasa? ¿No quieres enseñármelo?

-Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa, pensaba que como estabas medio dormida lo habrías olvidado.

-Por favor ¿Puedo verlo? – intenté convencerlo con mi recién descubierta arma de convicción. Edward me miró fijamente durante un momento y se rindió. Desapareció de pronto para volver enseguida trayendo en sus manos el cuaderno que le había visto.

Era realmente precioso. Tenía la cubierta de piel, como si fuese un libro antiguo y en la portada ponía "Bella Swan". Lo abrí y en la primera página había un dibujo mío y de Alice, sentadas y riéndonos en una perfecta reproducción del salón de su casa. Como la primera vez que me vi dibujada por Edward, me sorprendió la belleza y suavidez del trazo, claro que yo no sabía mucho de dibujo, pero me quedé extasiada. Fui pasando las páginas, prácticamente todos los dibujos eran de mí. Se me veía durmiendo, sentada en su sofá leyendo, con todos los miembros de su familia, con mi padre, mientras preparaba la comida, incluso con Seth y me sorprendió incluso reconocer a Jacob en uno de los dibujos... pero en todo el cuaderno, no salía él.

-¿Porqué no sales tu? – le pregunté levantando la vista de los dibujos.

-¿Te gustaría?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Que estupidez es esa? – Me exclamé sorprendida – cambiaría todos estos preciosos dibujos por uno solo en el que salieses tu.

No me respondió, simplemente desvió la vista incomodo y se llevó el cuaderno. Cuando volvió se sentó delante mío.

-¿Para qué quieres un dibujo? Ya tienes fotos

-No es lo mismo... en un dibujo se pueden ver reflejados... – me interrumpí, consciente de porqué Edward no había hecho ningún dibujo suyo al lado mío. En un dibujo se pueden ver reflejados los sentimientos del artista, por eso yo salía tan bien y la imagen de Jacob era bastante extraña... muy ruda, bestial, tanto que me había costado reconocerle. Edward seguía pensando en si mismo como un monstruo que no debía estar a mi lado. Darme cuenta de eso, me hizo enfurecer.

-Ya entiendo – le espeté secamente. Edward se sorprendió por mi cambio brusco de ánimos, pero bajó la mirada avergonzado. – Sabes muy bien que eso que se que piensas es una estupidez como una casa de grande. – Edward abrió la boca para replicar - ¡No! ¡Déjame acabar! Puede que yo no pueda leer la mente de nadie pero te conozco muy bien ¡¿Como puedes seguir pensando que no eres digno de mí después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, después de todas las veces en las que te he dicho cuanto te amo?! – cogí aire y respiré hondo para calmarme y Edward aprovechó para hablar.

-Bella, sabes lo que pienso acerca de mi mismo, yo... no me gusta la idea de que t te transformes también en un monstruo...

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Edward – le dije, ya más calmada – No quiero perderte, pero no soportaría que vieses como yo envejezco con los años, para acabar muriendo... Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre... ¡Y no me vengas con que si Charlie o Renée o cualquier otra cosa! He decidido y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Edward suspiró largamente y se levantó, dando por cerrada la conversación, aunque sabía que interiormente seguía dándole vueltas. Me adelanté hacia su habitación, y me sorprendió bastante el no cruzarme con nadie, fui a ver al cuarto de Alice, pero estaba vacío. Fue entonces cuando llegó Edward.

-¿Donde están todos?

-No lo se, pero se han ido, estamos solos... - Edward me miró fijamente y me sonrojé violentamente. Empezaba a comprender la estrategia de Alice y no me estaba gustando nada el rumbo que había tomado.

Cuando entré en la habitación de Edward me llevé un susto tremendo. ¿Que había hecho esta mujer? El cuarto entero estaba iluminado por velas situadas en todas las superficies, incluso por el suelo, además, podía oler incienso en el ambiente.

Voy a matar a Alice... como había podido hacerme esto, primero me llevaba a comprar lencería fina a una tienda en la que casi me muero de la vergüenza y luego esto... Algo habrían apostado, estaba segura. Edward se detuvo detrás mío, tan sorprendido como yo. Me obligué a mi misma a no mirarle, porque entonces Alice saldría ganando. Me metí rápidamente en el baño y cerré la puerta. Mi bolsa estaba en una esquina y empecé a desvestirme para encontrar mi pijama. Me miré en el espejo en ropa interior... después de todo había elegido bien, no me quedaba nada mal. Abrí la bolsa y cual fue mi reacción al ver que lo único que había dentro era el camisón casi transparente que me habían comprado. Solté un gemido mientras cogía el camisón. ¿Como iba a dormir con Edward así? Me moriría de vergüenza. Solté una patada hacia la nada de lo enfadada que estaba con esas dos arpías, pero con tan mala suerte que me golpeé contra la pared.

-¡AY! – grité.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bi...? – Edward se quedó de piedra al verme y yo enrojecí hasta la punta del pelo. Intenté taparme con el camisón pero era demasiado transparente y se me seguía viendo todo. Edward se recobró y se dio la vuelta quedándose de pie delante de la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con la voz ahogada. Supuse que si hubiese sido humano, ahora mismo estaría rojo como un tomate.

-S...si pero voy a matar a Alice – dije para relajar un poco el ambiente. Creo que funcionó un poco, pero solo un poco porque Edward se rió nerviosamente antes de hablar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa idea.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, aunque el silencio no era total porque incluso yo podía oír el latido desbocado de mi corazón.

-Me... ¿Me puedes dejar algo que no sea tan transparente por favor? – le pedí. No estaba dispuesta a acostarme en esa cama tan cerca de Edward prácticamente desnuda. Aunque la verdad es que en el fondo, la idea me parecía realmente atractiva ¿como reaccionaría? Edward desapareció de pronto, en uno de esos fulgurantes movimientos suyos. Pero no tardé en oírle maldecir en su cuarto.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Ese monstruito lo ha preparado todo bien, se ha llevado toda mi ropa y estoy seguro de que también se ha llevado la de los demás. – en el fondo de mi ser algo saltó alegremente y se iba haciendo paso hacia la superficie.

-No pasa nada, ya me pongo el camisón. – Oí a Edward inhalar bruscamente. La escena era muy graciosa, nunca había visto a Edward tan nervioso en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

Me metí en la cama y me tapé con las mantas. El corazón todavía me latía desbocado en el pecho, pero ya no estaba nerviosa. En cuanto me tapé, Edward se giró hacia mi y me miró fijamente durante un tiempo.

-¿No vienes? – Le pregunté juguetonamente.

-No se si es una buena idea Bella. – Inmediatamente una ola de tristeza recorrió todo mi ser. No quería estar conmigo así, acaso no me encontraba hermosa, ¿no le gustaba? Edward se dio cuenta enseguida de que me había herido así que se acercó rápidamente y se tumbó a mi lado y me explicó.

-No se sí es una buena idea porque por mucho que creas que soy invencible, no soy de piedra mi amor. – me susurró al oído nerviosamente. Al oír eso, una ola de placer me recorrió la columna y me acurruqué contra Edward. Después de todo, ¿que más daba antes o después de la boda? Tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Edward me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y me estiré para besarle. Ese beso fue muy distinto de todos los demás, intenso apasionado, pero al cabo de un rato, como siempre, me apartó.

-Bella, no se si voy a poder...

-Yo confío en ti, no va a pasar nada. – Edward me miró con una mezcla de pasión y preocupación que me estremeció hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

-No te preocupes – apreté mi mano contra su mejilla – Somos como una sola persona.

Edward me miró apasionadamente y giró el rostro para besar mi mano, después se inclinó hacia mí y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, libres ya de cualquier preocupación.


	4. Remordimientos

Para empezar FELIZ AÑO a todas ^_^ que tengáis mucha suerte y sobre todo que no se os escape el dinero, que con esto de la crisis económica... xD

****************************************

**Capitulo 4: ****Remordimientos**

Un inesperado brillo me despertó por la mañana. Abrí los ojos lentamente y descubrí que por la ventana entraba la brillante luz del sol, algo muy extraño de Forks. Me estiré en la cama y de pronto empezaron a llegarme los recuerdos de la noche. Me sonrojé violentamente pero a la vez sentía en mi interior una euforia tan insuperable que estaba segura de que podría explotar y así esparcer toda mi felicidad alrededor del mundo. Pero había algo que no encajaba. Me giré en la cama y descubrí que estaba sola en ella y en toda la habitación ¿Donde estaba Edward? Me levanté de la cama arrastrando conmigo la sabana y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Estaba muy preocupada porque de normal, siempre se quedaba conmigo hasta que despertaba excepto si ocurría algo importante ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo a Alce o al resto de los Cullen?

Estaba a punto de alcanzas la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Edward me miró sorprendido al otro lado del marco.

-Ya estas despierta...

Había algo raro, podía notarlo. Yo estaba tremendamente feliz y él, al verme, había desviado la mirada incomodo, aunque puede que fuese porque debajo de la sabana con la que me cubría no llevaba nada.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre así que fui a buscarte algo...

Hablaba con desanimo, como cuando intentaba disimularme lo que sentía, algo que, sinceramente no llegaba a entender en ese momento.

Me senté encima de la cama con la bandeja llena de comida que me había traído Edward. Había preparado demasiada para mi sola, pero me sorprendió el hambre voraz que me entró nada más ver la comida. Mientras comía, Edward se sentó delante de mí y me miraba comer, todavía con esa extraña expresión en la cara. Intrigada, deje de comer para preguntarle.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada, respondió, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

-Corta el rollo Edward, se que te pasa algo

-¿Como es que todavía estas aquí delante mío?

Me dijo, liberando definitivamente aquello que me ocultaba. Esas palabras abrieron una enorme brecha en mi corazón ¿Porqué quería que me fuera? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Era por lo que había pasado esa noche?

Edward me zarandeó por lo hombros suavemente para intentar deshacer la rigidez que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

-Espera, Bella, escúchame, no quiero que te vayas, pero... oh, Bella ¿Como es que no has huido de esta casa, después de lo que te he hecho? Me preguntó conteniendo un rabia que amenazaba con explotar enseguida

Eso me confundió todavía más ¿Después de lo que me había hecho? Yo solo podía recordar sus besos, sus manos acariciandome, todas cosas agradables que me hicieron sonrojar y así enviar de nuevo sabre a mis labios para poder hablar al fin.

-No... No te entiendo Edward ¿Porqué estas enfadado? ¿Es que acaso yo...?

No entendía el enfado de Edward, pero toda una vida de inseguridades me condujo hacia lo que podía ser la única solución que veía a todo este galimatías, él no había disfrutado la noche porque yo no era más que una débil humana con poco aguante y empezaba a crecer en mi un dolor lacerante en el pecho.

-¡Bella mírate! ¡Mírate y luego aléjate de mí como debiste hacer el primer día que nos cruzamos!

Así lo hice, agaché la cabeza para examinar mis brazos y me sorprendí al ver unas marcas de color morado claro en mi piel habitualmente pálida. Descubrí que esas marcas recorrían mis brazos hasta llegar a los hombros, donde se oscurecían un poco, para luego bajar por el torso, llegar a mis caderas y luego recorrer también mis muslos.

Levanté la mirada confundida hacia Edward que mirándome fija e inescrutablemente, cogió uno de mis brazos y fue recorriendo todas las marcas de él, las marcas coincidían con la forma de sus dedos. Sorprendida, solo pude murmurar.

-Oh...

-Yo... lo siento tanto Bella, no quería... no era mi intención el hacerte daño alguno... Yo... Ahrg, Se tapó la cara con las manos, Estoy tan disgustado conmigo mismo que le estaría agradecido al primero que entrara en esta habitación y me matara.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, Edward con la cara oculta tras sus manos, y yo sentada en la cama delante de él mirándole. Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana y reflejó en el torso de Edward, entonces me arrodillé delante de él para tener mi cara a la altura de la suya e intenté apartarle las manos de la cara, sin ningún éxito claro.

-Edward, le llamé, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, Oye Edward, escúchame, siento que te sientas así pero no tienes porque, yo estoy bien.

Edward bufó y se apartó de mí, pero rápidamente me agarré a su brazo para retenerle, aunque más bien solo conseguí caerme de la cama. Afortunadamente Edward me sujetó antes de que me estampara contra el suelo.

-¿Como vas a estar bien? Mírate, estás cubierta de hematomas por mi culpa, yo te he hecho eso con mis propias manos. Al ver que Edward iba a seguir culpándose de todo, le puse una mano sobre la boca para hacerle callar y hablé.

-Los dos sabíamos que había un riesgo, pero no me ha pasado nada, señaló mis marcas con los ojos, Bueno, pero podría haber sido peor, y esto no es nada, ni siquiera me duele no se puede comparar a las heridas que me hizo James, ni siquiera es comparable a la herida que me hice una vez montando en moto. Así que deja de echarte todas las culpas, yo no voy a salir corriendo ni nada por el estilo ¿y sabes porqué? Porque confío en ti más que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo, me pareció habértelo dejado claro esta noche ¿no?

Podía ver en sus ojos que todavía no estaba convencido del todo, pero al menos estaba más tranquilo. Mientras me incorporaba me di cuenta de que todavía iba semidesnuda.

-Espero que Alice no haya quemado toda mi ropa, no quiero andar el resto del día en una sabana.

-Han llamado, llegaran aquí en seguida.

-Bueno, entonces estoy en la ducha. Me alcé un poco sobre las puntas de mis pies para besarle y él me correspondió, pero se separó rápidamente de mi y salió de la habitación. Suspiré pesadamente.

A partir de ese día, Edward estaría tan obsesionado con mi protección que dudaba incluso de que se quedara conmigo por las noches y ese pensamiento me causó tanto pesar que me encerré en el baño e hice correr rápidamente el agua de la ducha para disimular las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Algo así como diez minutos después de haber entrado en el baño, un toqueteo nervioso sonó en la puerta.

-¿Bella, puedo entrar? Preguntó Alice al otro lado de la puerta. Respiré hondo antes de hablar para asegurarme de que no se me quebraba la voz.

-Claro Alice, pasa.

-Edward dice que estás herida, así que vengo a ayudarte... Yo... lo siento tanto Bella, yo solo quería ayudarles y...

Alice empezó a hablar tan deprisa que ni siquiera entendía lo que esta decía, la dejé disculparse todo el tiempo que quiso para poder recuperarme y no mostrar ningún signo de haber estado llorando, no quería que Edward se sintiera peor.

-... Los siento mucho...

-No te preocupes Alice, dije al ver que pensaba seguir con su sarta de disculpas, Estoy perfectamente, Edward es un exagerado.

Alice me miró con escepticismo cuando salí de detrás de las cortinas y me observó un momento antes de pasarme una toalla.

-¿Ves? Estoy bien.

Al salir de la bañera se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-Oye Alice ¿No le habéis dicho nada a Edward sobre Jake no? Le pregunté entre susurros

Me miró intrigada antes de contestar

-No se lo hemos dicho a nadie aún.

-Mejor, puedes contárselo a los demás pero no dejes que Edward se entere ¿vale?

Alice me miró suspicaz pero asintió y salió del baño mientras me cambiaba.. De momento era mejor que Edward no se enterase de que Jacob estaba aquí, le veía capaz de convencer a Jacob para que volviese a rondar alrededor mío y confundir de nuevo mis sentimientos si así conseguía no volver a hacerme daño. Temblé solo de pensar que podría volver a alejarse de mí.


	5. El Fuego y el Lobo

**LOSIENTOOOOOO!!!!**

**He estado muy ocupada y además me vino el síndrome de la hoja en blanco...**

**Pero el otro día mientras escuchaba la banda sonora del príncipe de Egipto (os la recomiendo, muy inspiradora xD)**

**Otra vez, siento mucho el retraso que ha sufrido la historia e intentare escribir más seguido para las próximas veces n_n**

**Y gracias a:**

**Bella Swan Cullen Masen**

**mitzukii**

**christti**

**Jimi Blue Ochsenknecht**

**Hermione-Malfoy35**

**Peqe**

**Por sus reviews, que aunque no diga nada, significan mucho n_n**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5: El fuego y el lobo

Bajé al primer piso lentamente, estaba roja como un tomate. Ya me imaginaba las risas que se echaría Emmett a mi costa... o Rosalie...

Entré en el salón y sentí como siete pares de ojos se posaban sobre mí inquisidoramente. Yo, como siempre, huy hacia la cocina, evitando mirarles. Abrí la nevera, paradójicamente, llena de comida. Lo de paradójico porque había más comida que en mi propia casa cuando la única que comía en la casa Cullen era yo. Cogí lo primero que encontré, sorprendida por el hambre que tenía. Me llevé tres huevos, un bote de leche, un plato de bacón crudo para freírlo, cereales, mantequilla y tostadas. Mientras ponía la sartén en el fuego podía oírles hablar en el salón, no entendía lo que decían así que me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Me senté en una banqueta y apoyada en una encimera miraba hacia el pequeño jardín que Esme tenía en la parte trasera de la casa mientras intentaba tranquilizarme. Lo bueno era que Emmett aún no había hecho ningún comentario embarazoso.

Se me ocurrió que a lo mejor estaban preocupados por mí, al igual que lo había estado Alice. Además, Edward tampoco había acudido a la cocina para mirarme desayunar, aunque siempre lo hacía cuando dormía en su casa.

Suspiré apesadumbrada, Edward todavía estaría gritándose a sí mismo por lo que, según él, me había hecho, y seguramente le había contagiado su ansia a los demás.

Cuando acabé, me giré para poner los platos en el fregadero y me tensé irracionalmente al descubrir a Edward de pie a un metro detrás de mí.

- Lo siento ¿Te he asustado?

- Me has sorprendido – dije despreocupadamente levantándome. Hubo un silencio incomodo.

- Te has comido el triple de lo normal hoy – se rió Edward, en un intento un tanto penoso de relajar el ambiente.

- Estoy hambrienta – dramaticé. Me giré para fregar los platos, pero él me retuvo de la muñeca. Retiró la manga del jersey largo que me había puesto para ocultar mis cardenales y los acarició desolado.

- Lo siento tanto...

Le pasé una mano por la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo. No dije nada, nos quedamos así durante un tiempo. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no ayudaría a calmarle, de hecho, le enfurecería que dijera que estaba bien y no quería que se sintiese peor.

Pero debía rescatarle de ese océano de pesar de algún modo. Así que pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y susurré en su oído.

- "Te amo"

Edward me apretó contra él y suspiró en mi cuello, no estaba aplacado, pero sí más tranquilo.

-¡Hey parejita! No os ha bastado con el show de esta noche – gritó Emmett desde el salón.

Me puse roja como un tomate y Edward se rió quedamente. Alzó la cabeza y, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, dijo, como si Emmett estuviese a dos pasos:

- Métete en tus asuntos.

Y me besó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, cuando Edward y Alice me llevaban de nuevo a mi casa para lo que suponía, sería la vuelta al encierro domiciliario hasta el día de la boda, en dos semanas.

Entonces nos adelantó el camión de los bomberos. Me sacudió una terrible sospecha.

- ¿No irá...?

Lo vimos nada más pasar la esquina. Mi casa, mi bonita y pequeña casa... ardiendo. Llamas salían desde la ventana de la cocina mientras los bomberos hacían esfuerzos por apagarlas.

- ¡Charlie! – grité.

- Tranquila, está fuera, con los bomberos – me tranquilizó Alice mientras me lo señalaba.

- ¿Que ha pasado papa? – le pregunté saliendo precipitadamente del Volvo de Edward. Mi padre bajó la mirada avergonzado.

- Estaba intentando preparar algo de comer y mientras veía el partido, se me olvidó apagar el horno...

Gemí lastimeramente al ver como las llamas ascendían hacia la ventana de mi habitación, todas las cosas que había allí. El disco que Edward me regaló para mi dieciocho cumpleaños, dos álbumes de fotos, llenos de imágenes de mis amigos y de mi futura familia... los estaba viendo arder bajo mis ojos...

Entonces me dí cuenta de que Edward no estaba. Miré alrededor y descubrí que estaba cerca de su coche, dejando cosas en el maletero. Me miró y sonrió mientras me mostraba el álbum que estaba escondiendo en su coche.

- Te quiero – le dije inmensamente agradecida cuando se acercó hasta nosotros.

Los bomberos empezaban a controlar la situación y uno de ellos se acercó a mi padre.

- Jefe Swan, la situación está ya controlada, pero me temo que no podrán vivir aquí en un tiempo...

Sonreí al pensar en pasar una noche más con los Cullen.

- No te preocupes Oliver, ya he llamado a alguien.

Un coche, demasiado familiar, se acercó y aparcó al otro lado de la calle. Billy y Jacob Black salieron de el. Sentí como Edward tensaba un brazo a mí alrededor y Jacob le miraba con odio. Pero me preocupó más lo que dijo Charlie a continuación.

- Nos quedaremos en casa de los Black por un tiempo. – remarcó el plural mirándome fijamente y al ver que iba a protestar me atajó – no, no iras a casa de los Cullen, con una noche tienes más que suficiente. Además, podrás hablar con Jacob sobre sus hermanas - Acordamos Billy y yo en contarle a mi padre que Jacob se había ido para visitar a sus hermanas Rachel y Rebeca que vivían en el extranjero.

Refunfuñé un poco, pero sabía que cuando mi padre se ponía serio de verdad, no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión, había heredado eso de él. Me preocupó más mi reacción, pues había una parte de mí que estaba deseosa de pasar una temporada con Jake...

Los Cullen no habían dicho nada, Alice estaba algo nerviosa y Edward estaba visiblemente tenso por la situación y no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Jacob. Él, en cambio, me miraba a mí.

Billy zanjó la discusión.

- Vamos, os llevamos.

Jacob volvió a la realidad y abrió la puerta de su Volkswagen para dejarnos entrar a Charlie y a mí. Charlie se sentó en el asiento trasero con Billy y yo me giré para despedirme de Alice y Edward. Edward me miraba ansioso, miles de preguntas bailando en sus ojos dorados. Suspiré cansada y le besé brevemente en los labios.

- Luego te llamo – soplé en su oído – Te amo.

Edward estaba muy confundido, podía sentirlo, pero no me iba a enfrentar a él delante de tantos testigos. Así que me giré y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras nos alejábamos, saqué la cabeza por la ventana y vi alejarse mi casa, ahora en ruinas y a mi vampiro, completamente desolado.

**Esto es todo por hoy, pensaba escribir más, pero me echan del ordenador**

**De todas formas, no vendría mal que alguien dejara un pequeño review n_n me gustaría mucho y solo tienes que apretar el botón verde de abajo n_n**

**¡¡¡NOS VEMOS!!!**


	6. El Fuego y el Lobo 2

**Hola!!!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo ^_^ **

**Este capitulo ha sido realmente difícil de escribir, espero que haya quedado bien...**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas incorporaciones ^_^**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**Marispecs**

**miadharu28 **

**MeryRodriguez**

**^_^ me ha puesto muy contenta ver que ya tengo más de 20 reviews ^_^**

**Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo 5**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 5: El Fuego y el Lobo (2ª parte)

Jacob frenó delante de su casa y ayudó a Charlie a bajar a Billy del coche y a meterle en casa. Billy y Charlie hablaban animadamente en la cocina mientras cenaban, Jacob y yo estábamos sentados delante de la televisión con sendos platos llenos a rebosar de espaguetis. Yo intentaba concentrarme en la televisión mientras sentía la mirada de Jake fija en mi cara.

Me levanté para servirme otro plato de la olla y me detuve, exasperada delante de Jacob.

-¡Deja de mirarme tan fijamente! Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Billy y Charlie dejaron de hablar y se nos quedaron mirando. Al darme cuenta, me puse roja y Jacob empezó a reírse a carcajadas, seguido por los dos hombres. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco me miró divertido.

-Lo siento Bella, solo me preguntaba con quién has apostado que me ganabas a comer. – Señaló mi plato con la cabeza y haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse dijo. – En serio, te has servido al menos tres veces, vas a hacer que me entren nauseas de verte comer. – Estalló de nuevo en sonoras carcajadas.

Me levanté, fingiendo estar indignada y me fui a sentar en el banco del porche, con mi plato de espaguetis entre las manos. Lo que había dicho Jacob me había preocupado un poco, llevaba todo el día sobrealimentándome, pero extrañamente, no me sentía pesada ni nada por el estilo por haberme comido tres raciones generosas de hidratos de carbono.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado en el porche, sonriente.

-¿Que tal estás Jake? – le pregunté mirándole a los ojos. Jacob suspiró.

-Podría estar mejor... ¡Pero no me apetece hablar de mí ahora! – declaró alegremente dando una palmada. - Cuéntame, ¿Como te han ido las cosas? Ya sabes, ¿Como se lo han tomado tus padres?

-Mi madre bien, pero Charlie... – resoplé – Se está comportando como un crío, siempre que puede me mantiene encerrada en casa, como si así pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Y no lo consigue? – preguntó en broma, pero me pareció detectar un deje de interés en su pregunta.

-Mira Jake, Te aprecio mucho, lo sabes, pero realmente deseo estar con Edward, es lo único que quiero...

Jacob me puso su mano en la boca y me miró intensamente.

-Lo se, siempre he sabido que mis oportunidades acabaron cuando le trajiste de vuelta, pero solo me di cuenta de ello hace poco. Por eso he vuelto. Después de todo, voy a ser tu padrino ¿No?

-Jake... – estaba asombrada ante la enorme muestra de madurez de mi amigo. Pero me volvió a mirar, esta vez más duramente.

-Pero no voy a consentir en que te transformen en una de los suyos, me niego a aceptar ese hecho. Si quieres casarte con él, ¡Adelante! Pero si acerca sus asquerosos colmillos de chupasangres a ti, le matare sin dudarlo un minuto.

-Jacob, por favor – le supliqué – No puedo vivir sin él

-Si que puedes, vive. Vive, pero como humana.

Solté un grito de frustración, lancé el plato lejos de mí y me fui andando furiosamente hacia la playa.

Había Luna llena y el cielo estaba despejado. La Luna se reflejaba en las olas de la playa. Me tumbé sobre las piedras y respiré hondo. ¿Porque no podía entenderlo? Ni siquiera Edward estaba todavía muy seguro sobre mi transformación, ninguno de los dos entendía el porqué de mi decisión. Uno, porque detestaba a los vampiros, y el otro porque tenía un enorme complejo de inferioridad que le impedía entender mi amor hacia él. Suspiré.

-Los hombres son realmente estupidos a veces...

Entonces empezó a sonar el móvil. Miré la pantalla y descolgué.

-Lo se, la pena es que no mejoran con la edad – La voz de Alice resonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Alice, dame el teléfono – se oyó a Edward por detrás.

-¡Hasta luego Bella!

-¡Adiós! –le respondí entre risas

-Hola – me saludó Edward desanimadamente al otro lado del móvil

-Hola...

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué estás sola?

-Jacob y yo hemos tenido diferencias de opinión... otra vez...

Suspiré cansada.

-Lo siento mucho...

-Me gustaría tanto que todo fuese como antes... Sin duda tengo el don de atraer a los problemas. – Protesté.

Edward se rió un poco y nos quedamos los dos en silencio por unos instantes, disfrutando simplemente del sonido de la respiración de cada uno.

-Te echo de menos – dijimos a la vez. Pude sentir como Edward sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que Jacob había vuelto? – justo la pregunta que temía - ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Si... Mira Edward, no se muy bien como sentirme ahora que Jacob a vuelto. Debería estar muy contenta porque haya dejado de pasearse por no se sabe que lugares, pero tengo la impresión de que va a ocurrir algo, algo malo, y no quiero que nada salga mal. Quiero casarme contigo y que me transformes para poder vivir contigo para siempre. Pero una parte de mí teme que Jacob haga alguna tontería.

Me paré a tomar aire y Edward aprovechó para hablar.

-Pensaba que ya habías elegido...

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Es solo que... Jake es mi mejor amigo. No soportaría pensar que si intentas transformarme, te atacara o peor, que toda la manada se os echase encima. Intento hacerle comprender mi punto de vista, yo le quiero mucho, pero él sabe, y espero que tu también, que a ti te quiero más. No podría soportar que os pelearais, y menos por mi culpa...

-Bella... Podrías haberme dicho que te sentías tan mal...

-Ya, bueno. Pensaba decírtelo, pero Alice desbarató un poco mis planes.

Me puse roja al recordar de nuevo la pasada noche. Además, juraría que podía oír a Emmett riéndose al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Que tal te encuentras? – me preguntó algo avergonzado. Resoplé de impaciencia, me había preguntado lo mismo durante todo el día.

-¿Como es que Alice no ha visto que mi casa iba a arder? – me salí por la tangente.

-mmm..., la verdad es que no está muy segura de porqué se le a escapado algo tan importante. Lo que es más sorprendente es que Alice no ha sido capaz de ver nada en todo el día. La primera visión que ha tenido hoy a sido el verte a ti tumbada en la playa...

-Vaya... que raro.

-Carlisle cree que es porque a lo mejor estamos forzando mucho la habilidad de Alice últimamente.

Estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo, solo para escuchar la voz del otro ya que no nos podíamos ver. La Luna estaba muy alta en el cielo cuando Jacob nos interrumpió.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy aquí Jake. – grité mientras alzaba un brazo.

-Será mejor que te deje... – murmuró Edward por el teléfono – Habla con él, arregla un poco las cosas ¿vale?

-Vaaaale... – dije desanimadamente – Te quiero.

-Yo más, Buenas noches mi amor.

-Sabes que eso es discutible ¿no? – le reté entre risas

-Venga Bella, que tienes que hablar con tu amigo – me reprendió él por teléfono

-Que pases buena noche... Adiós

-Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y me levanté lentamente para encararme con Jake que estaba de pie detrás de mí. Me miraba cómicamente.

-Ya pensaba que estaríais un rato "cuelga tú", "no cuelga tú"

Se empezó a reír a carcajadas y le saqué la lengua de un modo muy infantil. Me avancé para alejarme dignamente cuando me entró un mareo enorme y el mundo empezó a girar a mí alrededor.

Jacob me cogió antes de que me diera contra el suelo.

-¡Epa! Mira donde pisas, que te me vas a desgraciar – Exclamó Jake, todavía riéndose.

-Buf... llevo mucho tiempo tumbada, me he mareado. – Le dije mientras me incorporaba - ¿Que hora es?

-Las once y media. Tu padre me ha mandado a buscarte. Creo que pensaba que habías quedado con tu novio para que te viniese a buscar aquí.

Nos quedamos un rato sentados, mirando la Luna. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Jake se decidió a hablar.

-Lo siento si he hecho que te enfadaras Bella.

-No pasa nada, es solo que estoy triste...

-¿Porqué? – Se alarmó - ¿Que he hecho?

Cogí aire antes de hablar. Esto iba a ser difícil.

-No es que hayas hecho algo Jake... simplemente me gustaría que las cosas fuesen más fáciles.

Jacob se puso serio y abrió la boca para hablar. Pero le atajé rápidamente.

-Ya se que existe un tratado estupido entre vosotros y si ellos lo rompen será inevitable la pelea... Me gustaría que no fuese así... Me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga aunque ya no sea humana... me gustaría no tener que huir. Pero no nos dejáis otra opción.

-¡Pero hay otras opciones Bella! – exclamó Jacob airado. Le miré muy seria antes de continuar.

-No voy a dejar a Edward, y no pienso envejecer a su lado hasta que se acabe hartando de mí. No soportaría ver como yo me voy marchitando día a día mientras él sigue siendo igual de joven y apuesto. – Jacob se había quedado sin habla. Le sonreí levemente. – Edward también me ha hablado de todas esas alternativas. De echo, una de las razones que no le he dicho a él que tú habías vuelto era que tenía miedo de que decidiese que yo estaría mejor contigo que con él. – Bajé más la voz, susurrando para mí misma - Sobretodo después de la ultima noche...

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó Jacob confundido.

Me puse roja como un tomate, no pensaba que Jacob tuviese un oído tan fino. Supongo que tanto tiempo en forma de lobo le había aguzado los sentidos. Jacob intentó mirarme a los ojos para descubrir la respuesta a su pregunta, pero me levanté rápidamente y empecé a andar hacia su casa a grandes zancadas. Pensaba que él no me seguía porque no podía oír sus pasos detrás de mí, pero cuando me giré, me dí cuenta de que Jacob me seguía muy de cerca con él semblante curioso y muy confundido.

Me agarró del brazo y me detuve en seco. Me levantó la cara para mirarme a los ojos y preguntó.

-¿Que pasa? Estas muy roja Bella – podía ver la enorme curiosidad que se escondía detrás de los ojos de mi amigo. Me recordó enormemente a Edward cuando se frustraba por no poder leerme la mente. – No te voy a soltar hasta que me lo cuentes. – Añadió amenazadoramente.

-Vale, vale. Esta bien, pero siéntate. Y no grites. – Jacob me miró aún más confundido. – Tú te lo has buscado. - Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos mientras murmuraba rápidamente – Edwardyyonoshemosacostado.

Abrí los ojos tímidamente al no oír ni un solo ruido y miré a Jake. Se había puesto muy blanco y me miraba como quien mira un fantasma, pero había apretado los puños y estaba empezando a temblar peligrosamente. Me alejé un paso y entonces, estalló.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????

Me agarró fuertemente por los hombros y me empezó a zarandear violentamente mientras temblaba.

-¿COMO HAS PODIDO HACER ALGO ASÍ? ¿TIENES IDEA DEL PELIGRO QUE...? POR DIOS BELLA, PENSABA QUE ERAS MÁS SENSATA

-Jake...

-¿COMO SE HA ATREVIDO A PONERTE EN SEMEJANTE PELIGRO?

-Jake...

-¡¡¡PODRÍA HABERTE MATADO!!!

Jacob estaba fuera de control. No había sido una buena idea contarle eso. Seth me había advertido de que estaba un poco susceptible y yo voy y le cuento algo suficientemente gordo como para que prácticamente se transforme al instante.

Me estaba haciendo daño. No se daba cuenta entre sus temblores pero me estaba haciendo trizas los hombros y cada vez apretaba más fuerte. Pensé en pedir ayuda, ya que Jacob todavía seguía despotricando sin hacerme caso, pero eso supondría alertar a todo el poblado y no quería revelar el secreto de la manada, porque Jacob estaba a dos pelos de transformarse.

Entonces dos personas salieron de la casa más cercana y se lanzaron hacia nosotros. Una sujetaba los brazos de Jacob y otro se había puesto entre él y yo y tiraba de sus manos para separarlas de mí. Eran Seth y Leah. Leah forcejeaba con Jacob y estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para contenerlo, Seth empujaba a Jake y le gritaba que se calmara.

Entre los dos consiguieron que me soltara y caí al suelo, adolorida. Me miré los hombros y pude ver dos enormes moratones con la forma de las manazas de mi amigo. Jacob se había transformado, al igual que Leah y Seth y empujaban al enorme lobo que era Jake para alejarle de mí. Entonces Jacob se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Leah y Seth se miraron y Leah salió corriendo. Seth se metió en su casa, porque Jacob y yo nos habíamos parado delante y salió rápidamente mientras se abrochaba un pantalón corto y llevando en la mano un botiquín.

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?

Estaba completamente en estado de shock, realmente fue algo muy estupido ¿¡Como pude pensar que Jacob se lo tomaría con calma!? Enterré la cara en las manos y solté toda la tensión que había estado acumulando de golpe. Sentí que Seth me acariciaba la espalda preocupado mientras le empapaba el pecho con mis lágrimas. Me abrazó y me consoló hasta que, agotada, ya no pude llorar más.

-Ay, perdona Seth...

-No pasa nada. Te has llevado un buen susto.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó dentro de su casa. Era más grande que la de Jacob, el salón y la cocina estaban unidos y al fondo había un pasillo con tres puertas. Supuse que sería el baño y las habitaciones de la señora Clearwater y Leah y Seth. Me senté en el salón y la madre de Seth, a la que no había visto hasta ese momento, me tendió un vaso con agua. Se lo agradecí y me quedé sentada en el sofá, esperando a que Leah volviese para saber si Jacob se encontraba bien. No teníamos nada que decir, así que nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Susan [N/A: creo que se llamaba así ¬¬U] decidió que era muy tarde y que se iba a la cama. Seth y yo nos quedamos solos en el salón.

-Así que Edward y tú... – comentó Seth despreocupadamente. Me puse roja enseguida y aparté la cara. – No te preocupes, no me voy a poner a gritar como Jake... Es solo que tengo curiosidad... como... – a cada palabra de Seth sentía como mi cara se calentaba varios grados – No me malinterpretes... – Seth estaba igual de avergonzado que yo, pero la curiosidad le podía – Es solo que... Edward es muy fuerte... y... bueno, había grandes posibilidades de que salieras mal parada... y Edward se habría sentido fatal si te hubiese pasado algo. Menos mal que estas bien... ¿Porque estás bien?

Este chico cada día me caía mejor. No solo seguía siendo mi amigo a pesar de que mis actos estaban dañando a Jacob, un miembro de su manada (el resto de la manada me había retirado la palabra), sino que además, se preocupaba por mí y por Edward.

-Bueno Seth... te voy a enseñar una cosa, pero no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie. Procura olvidar lo que vas a ver porque entonces no podré evitar que toda la manada se eche encima de los Cullen. – Tenía que contarle la verdad. Él había sido muy bueno conmigo y sabía que me guardaría el secreto. Además, seguramente tendría alguna crema o algo para ponerme en los hematomas recientes que Jacob acababa de hacerme en los hombros. No quería que Edward los viese.

Me quité el jersey que llevaba y me desabroché la camisa para quedarme solo con una camiseta de tirantes que Alice me había regalado. Seth abrió mucho los ojos al ver las marcas que recorrían mis brazos y por un momento pensé que había sido una mala idea, que Seth se pondría a gritarme también. Entonces vi que se fijaba en mis hombros.

-¡Dios mío Bella! ¿Eso te lo ha hecho Jake? – me miré los hombros. Tenía dos enormes marcas negruzcas iguales al contorno de las manos de mi amigo. – Ahora te traigo algo.

Seth corrió hacia la cocina, abrió un armario y volvió con un tubo de crema en las manos. Empezó a frotarme los hombros porque aunque no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, casi no podía mover los brazos pues levanté una mano para coger la crema y del dolor que se extendió por mi hombro solté un grito.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo.

Observé a Seth mientras me extendía la crema por los hombros. Él me miró y sonrió.

-Supongo que de lo que ha pasado con Jake no querrás que se entere nadie ¿verdad? – lo dijo de un modo que entendí que se refería a Edward en especial. Asentí.

Seth tapó el tubo y miró con ojo crítico el resto de marcas.

-Estas otras no son ara nada importantes, en un par de días habrán desaparecido, no te preocupes. – me sonrió y se giró para dejar la crema en el armario de su cocina. Entonces se abrió la puerta principal y entraron dos personas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esta vez he tardado porque quería escribir algo bueno y largo, para compensar ^_^**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, os juro que intentaré hacerlo rápido ^_^U**

**Los Reviews me hacen muy feliz ^_^**


	7. PERDOOOOON!

Holaaa n_nU no me mateis plis, eske ultimamente no he podido continuar poke me han puesto muchos examenes u_u

Juro ke en cuanto esté algo más libre escribiré algo más, pero dejadme acabar los examenes, ke solo me kedan ocho para acabar ^_^ (y ya llevo algo así como unos 10...)

Ja ne!!


End file.
